Short Change hero
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: A series of snapshots into the adventures of the famous Courier and her favored companions. Mostly Arcade, ED-E, possibly Boone, and Rex!
1. Cannibal Carnivale

Title: Short Change Hero

Characters: Arcade, Courier, ED-E

Drabble Rating: M for language, mature themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout New Vegas, or anything you recognize.

Notes: Mostly a series of drabbles.

Info: Female Courier named Sahara.

* * *

Arcade stared at the Courier, dumbfounded.

"Mind repeating that?" He asked flatly, after a moment of silence. The Courier, Sahara, smiled sheepishly.

"Iiii...might have...pissed off the entire white glove society. It doesn't matter, we _really need to leave._ " Sahara said nervously, hopping from foot to foot. The sound of angered shouting, and approaching footsteps merely served to back up the petite woman's statement.

Arcade continued to stare at her.

"What did you _do?_" He asked incredulously. Sahara uttered a frantic whine in reply, grabbing him by the hand, and taking off at a sprint.

"I'." She squealed, running full barrel through the Casino.

Arcade yelped, holding on for dear life. ED-E beeped frantically behind them, flying behind them as fast as the poor eyebot could go.

The angered roar of the mob of White Glove Society members sounded once again, far too close for comfort, as they reached the doors.

"Wait! What about our-" Arcade barked in a panic, thinking of their armor and weapons.

"IN MY BAG NOW LET'S GO!" shrieked Sahara frantically.

The trio literally FLEW out the doors of the Ultra Luxe, tumbling past the fountain, and making a beeline for the eastern gates. Passerby patrons of the strip watched them, bemused. The trio didn't stop until they found themselves within the relative safety of the Lucky 38 Presidential Suite.

Arcade collapsed into a chair, and Sahara flumped onto the master bed, wheezing pitifully. The blone doctor stared at her, annoyed.

"What the hell did you do to make them form a MOB?" He bellowed. Sahara opened one cactus green eye to gaze reproachfully at him.

"I fuckin' slipped a grenade into Mortimer's and Majorie's pockets." She hissed, looking frightfully unrepentant. Arcade spluttered at her.

"Wha-WHY?" He screeched at her, jumping to his feet.

"THEY WERE FUCKING CANNIBALS!" screamed Sahara right back.

The two stared at each other with narrowed eyes, in silence.

Then;

"They were Cannibals."

"Yes. Are you happy now?" Sahara asked harshly, lifting her face from the bed.

"Not entirely, but I'll survive." Arcade replied flatly. Sahara stared at him for a moment, then adverted her eyes.

"...I'm sorry." She said quietly. The blonde man blinked at her, but sighed, and gave her a small smile.

"It's alright. It's not the first time I've been chased." He said softly. The black haired courier rolled onto her back, comptemplating him curiously.

"Oh, really? Do tell." She responded curiously. Arcade stiffened, but gave her a nervous grin.

"Um, so some places don't like the Followers that much. Crazy, right?" He laughed shiftily. Sahara narrowed her eyes at him.

"Someday, you're gonna tell me what happened to you, Ark." She muttered.

"Someday." He agreed softly.

* * *

The world needs more Arcade. Seriously.

More drabbles to come!


	2. Ringadingaderp

Title: Ring a Ding Derp

Characters: Arcade, Courier, Boone, Chairmen

Drabble Rating: M for language, mature themes.

Notes: Anyone else just crack up at the things the Chairmen say?

Info: Female Courier named Sahara. Still.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

To those who reviewed? EEEEEEE Thank you. I'll do my best to make more!

* * *

"Ring-a-ding, baby!" Greeted one of the random Chairmen.

Sahara's eyes went wide, and she choked back a snort, hand slapping over her mouth. Arcade and Boone gave her a weird look.

"Whaat did he just say?" She asked slowly.

"Ring-a-ding, baby." Arcade told her, with a raised eyebrow. Sahara squeaked, and muffled another snort.

Boone did not look amused.

"I don't see what's so funny." The sniper grunted. Sahara made a face at him.

"And again, I am reminded of the fact that you're most likely an android." She quipped, sashaying onwards, a silly grin on her tanned face.

"I'm lost." Arcade said flatly. The courier gave him a deadpan expression.

"Color me surprised." Sahara giggled. Arcade scowled.

"Would you _please_ just tell us why that is so funny to you?" The blonde doctor groaned unhappily. The two men halted, as their fearless leader stopped short, and whirled to face them, with an incredulous look.

"You're kidding me, do I really have to spell it out for you two?" She asked, with an amazed look.

Boone and Arcade exchanged uneasy looks.

"Um." Began Arcade. Boone merely grunted.

"I give up on you two." Sahara huffed, spinning on her heel, and stalking off.

* * *

I die a little on the inside everytime I hear one of the Chairmen say something like that.


	3. FEAR THE SHOCKY STICK

Title: Don't touch my shocky stick

Characters: Arcade, Courier.

Drabble Rating: M for language, mature themes.

Notes: ANYONE ELSE THINK THE THERMIC LANCE IS ALL KINDS OF AMAZING?

Info: Female Courier named Sahara. Still.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The thermic lance? FUCKING AWESOME AND I LOVE IT.

* * *

Arcade grimached, wiping off the blood and gore that had splattered onto his armor carefully, nudging one of the Fiend's bodies aside.

Hence, he was throughly unprepared for the ear-shattering shriek of joy that blasted out of the next room.

"ARCADE! OH MY GOD ARCADE!" squealed Sahara, tumbling into the room with the biggest grin he'd ever seen on her face.

"WHAT?" He yelped, eyes wide. Sahara promptly shoved a long, pole-like object in his face.

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND." Sahara bleated happily, bouncing in place. He stared at it.

"...Um..." He peered at it closely, but ended up with the same conclusion.

"I have no idea what that is." He stated. Sahara practically _vibrated _in glee.

"Neither did I! Well, at first, but WATCH!" She babbled happily, taking the metal pole in her hands, and aiming part of it down upon the dead fiend's head.

_**BZZZT. **_ Arcade jumped back, jaw dropping.

"Did that thing jus-what the-" He yelped in alarm. The grin on Sahara's face was downright _unholy._

"This...is._..MY SHOCKY STICK." _She roared victoriously, heisting the weapon into the air.

Arcade stared at her.

"You scare me, you know that?"

* * *

ALL BOW DOWN TO THE SHOCKY STICK!


	4. Psycho on Pyscho

Title: Psycho on Psycho

Characters: Arcade, Courier, Boone.

Drabble Rating: M for language, mature themes.

Notes: Psycho should make you go batshit.

Info: Female Courier named Sahara. Still.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Drugs in this chapter, for those of you with weak disposit- oh who the fuck am I kiddin, this is FALLOUT.

* * *

Sahara stared comptemplatively at the needle before her.

Arcade and Boone were arguing in the kitchen, about Tatics, guns, or some other man-thing, leaving the absent-minded courier alone to her own devices.

'What's the big deal about this stuff, anyways?' She mused, prodding the chem with a pencil.

Countless times she had seen raiders, mercenaries, and even one eventful time, NCR troopers injecting themselves with the addictive chem.

Not to mention, the endless amount of horror stories she had heard from Doctors, Caravaneers, and Followers.

Sahara herself, had never tried any chem, much less Psycho.

But that didn't mean she hadn't thought about it. And for the moment, she was technically, alone. So why not?

Hesitantly, she reached out, and with shaking hands, took the needle into her hands. Slowly, she brought the needle to a vein, and with a deep breath, pushed in.

She bit her lip, to contain a pained whimper, as the needle slid into her vein. She carefully pushed the plunger, and bit back a gasp, as the drug entered her body.

Afterwards, she withrew the empty syringe, and thew it to the side, as she waited for the chem to take effect.

Which, as it turns out, was immediate.

"Hooly...what.." Sahara breathed, pupils dilated to tiny black dots, eyes wide, and shoulders tense. She tumbled off the chair, and jumped to her feet almost immediately.

"Ffffuuck." She hissed. A poster on the wall caught her attention, a advertistment for the Ultra Luxe, a man and a woman together.

Were they laughing? At who? They were laughing at her, Sahara was sure of it.

BAM!

The sound of Sahara throwing herself at the poster caught the attention of Boone and Arcade.

"Sahara? What's going on-" Came Arcade's voice, as he and Boone rushed into the room. The blonde doctor stopped short, at seeing the empty syringe of Psycho, and at seeing Sahara chewing on the Ultra luxe poster.

"HEEey." greeted Sahara, head snapping to face the two men.

"Wha-did you just INJECT YOURSELF WITH PSYCHO?" Boone barked, a look of alarm crossing his usually emotionless face.

"YEh. You-you know this wall? It..Why isn't there a hole in this wall?" Sahara babbled twitchily, darting for a chair. Arcade lunged for her, but only succeeded in slamming his face into the floor.

The next hour was spent chasing the high courier around the suite.

"SAHARA GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! YOU GUYS ARE ALIENS!"

**BAM! CRASH!**

"Oh SHIT-WATCH THE BOOK CASE!"

"DAMNIT WOMAN, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"NO! YOU'LL EAT MY BRAINS!"

* * *

In my mind, Psycho is the Meth of Fallout lore.


End file.
